


Jealous

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hatred, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall, One-Sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Unrequited Love, stiles loves scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and tired of Scott always blowing him off for Allison, when the only blowing off Stiles wants Scott to be doing to him is the sexy kind.</p><p>But Stiles realizes Scott is too much in love with Allison to see what's right in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 15 minute challenge so sorry about mistakes.

“Hey Scott, I think you should come round to my house later so we can work more on your werewolf problems” Stiles said beaming as he shuts his locker and turned to ace his best friend.

Scott just nodded in reply and slung his back pack over his shoulder “ Yeah sure that sounds go- Hey Allison! Scott shouted as he seen her waving from down the corridor.

Stiles glanced behind himself to see Allison hurrying down to jump in Scott’s arms like the love sick Romeo Scott is he picks her up and spins her around.

Allison starts giggling like a loon and she kisses him on the cheek. Stiles had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes and making sick noises at the love sick eyes the two were making at each other.

“Hey Allison” Stiles greeted he put on his best cheery voice and everything all’s he got back in return was a half assed “Hi” back she never even looked away from Scott.

“Want to go to the movies tonight?” Allison asks Scott her voice is sweet but Stiles just knows she’s making it sound like that to lure Scott in like the siren that she is.

 

“Actually, we kind of have-” Stiles was cut off by Scott’s very over eager “Yes” and Allison’s screech of excitement.

Stiles glares at Scott’s head as he makes out with Allison in the hall, his heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces at the rejection from Scott and the couple still continued to ignore him.

In fact Scott didn’t even acknowledge him until Allison left with a “See you later” and went of to talk to Lydia who had just got out of class.

“I thought we had plans” Stiles asked his best friend his tone was cold and hard, Scott like always didn’t notice.

“We can do it some other time, dude” Scott told him.

Stiles reply of “Okay whatever” sounded like the sadist thing ever Scott didn’t notice.

In fact the only thing Scott could talk about was what movie should they see and if Ms McCall will let him borrow her car.

Stiles just stayed quiet until he reached his car he muttered a good bye before speeding off home.

 

Stiles felt angry and all he could think about was Allison with her hands all over Scott and he didn’t like that thought in fact he hated that thought.

“Why doesn’t he notice me” Stiles sighed throwing himself on his bed his chest is aching and he feels like crying.

 

“It’s not like he doesn’t know I like him because he does, we fooled around together every chance we got before Allison came along” Stiles said to himself.

 

He burrowed under the blanket and he was awoken a few hours later with a text from Scott.

 

“We got to third base tonight :D” the text read.

 

Stiles couldn’t keep the tears in because the person he loves is so much in love with another person he’s blind to everyone around him.


End file.
